Kuroko's Dolls
by BlackLynx17
Summary: With everything right again with the Generation of Miracles plus one they all have discovered something serious, their feelings for a certain shadow. Instead of settling this like they always did with a game, they decided it would be best for him to choose. Of course instead of confessing like any normal person, they kidnap him and lock him in a room instead. One-shot. First fanfic


**BlackLynx17: I've just recently finished reading and watching all of Kuroko no Basuke, so now I feel inspired to write a few fanfictions about it. Here is the first to many I hope. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

><p>Kuroko Tetsuya's head hurt. There was a light flickering underneath his eyelids and he could heard the sound of light bulbs in the background. He took a breath and woke up in a blank room. He was alone in a bare room with four iron walls around him, no windows or doors anywhere. He stood up and dusted himself off, taking another look around the room. Why couldn't he remember how he got here? He was still in his uniform so it must have happened on his walk home from school. Kuroko took a calming breath as he tried to think back to this morning. He woke up, ate breakfast, went to practice, went to school, went to practice again... blank.<p>

Oh well, there was no use worrying about it now. He could figure out what happened after he escaped this room. Kuroko walked against the walls to try and find some secret door or button or switch or something. While he was searching every nook and cranny of the walls, he didn't notice the small box that appeared in the middle of the floor out of nowhere. He turned around and was startled by the small box.

"Hmmm." He hummed walking over to it.

He couldn't lift the box up, it was attached to the floor, but it could be opened. And when Kuroko opened it, what he saw inside surprised him. He pulled out a small, plush doll, slightly bigger than his hand. The doll wasn't what surprised him though, it was who the doll looked like.

"Kisa?" Kuroko blinked turning the doll around.

The doll had blonde hair, some of the fabric covering the brown button eyes. There was a huge sown smile for his mouth and he was wearing his basket ball jersey, blue with the number seven on it. The details were so accurate, it was a little creepy. Why would a plush of Kise just be in a random box here? Did a fangirl of his kidnap him? And if so, for what reason?

The doll simply stared right at him silently, unmoving. If there was one thing that reminded him the most about Kise, it was that smile of his he saw on the doll. Kuroko couldn't help but start remembering the real Kise, his voice echoing over and over again in his head.

_'Kurokocchi'_

_'Kurokocchi'_

_Kurokocchi'_

Something snapped in Kuroko's mind as he squeezed the doll. Without a second thought he reached out for a button eye and pulled it right off, tossing the doll and the button eye behind him. Whoever kept him here, they were sure to do something once he destroyed the doll. Nothing happened as far as Kuroko noticed and the doll still laid broken on the floor behind him.

The box slammed closed while his back turned and Kuroko looked back at it, trying to open it again. After a few tugs, it flew open and another doll was inside. It wasn't another Kise, but Shintaro this time holding a piggybank in his basketball uniform with a pout. Kuroko turned the doll around, observing the details, and heard something click on the ground. He picked up the mini glasses and held them up to his face. Whoever did this was really into making these dolls, the piggybank, the glasses. So realistic. Kuroko gave the doll one last look before his fingers crushed the toy glasses. He tossed the doll behind him, feeling a little bit happy on the inside.

It took a while, but the box closed once again and repeated the process. Kuroko had no idea what was happening or why it was happening, what he did know though was that he was trapped here and until people started looking for him, opening this box was the only pastime.

Aomine was the next plush, his smirk clear on the face. Kuroko smiled a little bit and fist pumped the smaller doll's hand before placing it on the floor beside him. He didn't hate Aomine, after beating him in the Winter Cup they were able to rekindle their friendship. Murasakibara's doll was next, slightly taller then the other dolls with a candy bar in hand and a bored expression on his face. A small smirk appeared on Kuroko's lips as he held the doll in one hand. With his other hand, he placed it over Murasakibara's head and pushed down until he shrunk. Kuroko chuckled rather darkly as he started squeezing the head.

After satisfied with getting revenge, Moimoi appeared next. She was smiling brightly, her button eyes shiny and polished, her doll accurate in every detail but one. Kuroko looked at the dolls chest then placed it beside him next to Aomine.

Akashi was the last doll, the last member of the Generation of Miracles. Kuroko chuckled when he saw the small pair of scissors in his hand. He moved his hand around a little bit, but utterly paid no special attention as he placed him on the floor.

Surprisingly the box closed once more. That didn't make any sense though, there was only five members of the Generation of Miracles and their manager. It was obvious what the pattern was in these dolls, unless the next one would be him. When he opened the box a smile actually appeared on his face as he pulled out Tetsuya #2. Kuroko started to miss his pet dog as he looked at the doll of him and wondered if he had left food and water out.

... Were these dolls meant for him? Why would someone lock him in a room with all these dolls if he wasn't meant to keep them? Kuroko looked around before placing Tetsuya #2 inside of his jacket. He was sure the real Tetsuya would enjoy using the doll as a chew toy.

The box closed and Kuroko started wondering if there was going to be a doll for everyone he knew in basketball, or would it go father to everyone he knew? Kuroko was growing rather bored now and didn't want to play this game anymore. This was getting him nowhere, maybe taking a nap would be a faster pastime. Piling up Aomine, Moimoi, and Akashi, he used them for a pillow as he laid down.

Time ticked by and the boredness got the better of him. With a sigh, he leaned up and reached for the box. This time when he opened it, he stared down inside the box with a blank expression. He blinked, his eyes sparkling a bit as he slowly reached in and pulled out Kagami's doll. It looked exactly like him, the uniform with the 10, the red button eyes, the crazy grin, the eyebrows. Kuroko laughed as he traced the eyebrows, bringing the Kagami doll closer.

Kuroko started playing with Kagami doll, pretending he was dribbling a basket ball, pretending he was shooting, high fiving as they made the shot and won the game. He laughed as he held the doll, brining it near his nose as he took a sniff. Of course it wouldn't smell like Kagami, sweat mixed with burgers and something else, but he wondered if it might have. Kuroko could always place the doll in a hamburger back over night to get the scent right. Looking around the room again, he placed Kagami inside of his jacket next to Tetsuya #2 and waited for the box to close again.

It didn't. Instead, the lights turned off and Kuroko felt very sleep all of a sudden. He passed right out and the lights turned back on, seven figures shuffling inside of the room.

"I can't believe Kurokocchi would do that to me! Didn't he think I was beautiful?"

"He broke my glasses, I see how things are between us now."

"Hmm, I didn't mind being used as a pillow."

"Aw Testu! I'd gladly be your pillow any day!"

"Speak for yourself. Hey, stay away from Tetsuya."

"I'm going to crush him for real this time."

One figured stayed in the background, saying nothing as he tried to calm his face down. He placed a hand over his mouth as he looked away from the others.

"Well it's obvious who the winner was, come on everyone. It's time to leave."

"But Tetsu loved me! I was placed right next to him and used as a pillow!"

"And maybe Kurokocchi and I had a fight the last time we met, give him another chance with my doll. I'm sure he didn't mean to pull my eye out."

"It's obvious he meant to crush my glasses, I'm accept defeat."

"Whatever, I'm leaving. We all knew who he was going to chose in the first place. He's not our shadow anymore."

"There was only two dolls he put in his jacket and one wasn't human Moimoi, come on."

"No! Wait! I demand a do over like Kise!"

One by one, each person passed up the man until the leader was the last one there.

"He may have chosen you, if you hurt him though we'll have no problem getting him back and hurting you. I still carry around a pair scissors you know."

"Yeah, yeah."

Kuroko and the man were left alone in the room after he left. He walked over and kneeled in front of his sleeping figure, a small unseen smile on his face as he brushed the bangs out of his face and flicked his forehead.

"Leave me with the dirty work, hmph. I didn't even want to be apart of this in the first place."

Kuroko moaned and he sighed, standing back up. He rubbed the back of his neck before grabbing ahold of Kuroko, heaving him up onto his shoulders.

* * *

><p>Kuroko groaned and blinked his eyes open. He saw a street in front of him, cars and people passing his line of sight. He didn't remember anything just like before, at least he was on the outside though and not locked in a room.<p>

"About time you woke up." A grumpy voice said next to him.

Kuroko blinked and leaned up, seeing Kagami sitting right next to him with an irrated expression.

"Kagami?" Kuroko asked.

"Rise and shine." Kagami answered back.

Kuroko blinked and rubbed his eyes, "where are we?"

"The bench outside Maji Burger. We ordered our food but our spot was taken so we decided to sit outside. Before I knew it you passed out and was using me as a pillow."

"Oh... I had the weirdest dream, hopefully it was a dream. If it was real it would have been strange."

"Are you ready to go yet? Not only is my shoulder numb, but my legs too from just sitting here."

"Yeah... thanks Kagami." Kuroko said standing up.

He reached for his bag and followed after Kagami, patting his chest as he felt around for the dolls. It all really was a dream Kuroko deducted when he felt nothing there. Kagami looked behind him and started blushing as he watched him, scratching the back of his head.

"Kuroko!" He called out.

"Yes Kagami?" He asked, paying attention.

"Ah... you know, you can call me Taiga. I think we're good enough friends too."

Kuroko blinked and tried to read Kagami's face, he was too far ahead of him though so all he saw was his back.

"If that's what you want, Taiga."

He was suddenly greatful that Kagami was so far ahead so he couldn't see his own expression. At the sound of his first name, a shiver ran down Kagami's spine as he stiffened up.

"Well you don't have to call me my name now!" He yelled turning around.

Kuroko chuckled a bit, passing him up making Kagami growled in frustration and ran a hand down his face. Well two could play at that game.

"Wait up, Tetsuya."

Kuroko paused and looked behind him, seeing Kagami looking pretty superior. He blinked once and stared.

"I did not give you permission to call me by my first name Taiga."

Kagami's mouth dropped while Kuroko turned back around, continuing his walk home. He actually quickened it a bit, hoping his special skill could shield him from Kagami as he placed a hand over his racing heart. He wasn't ready to hear his name said by him so suddenly, at all actually. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing, but if he wanted Kagami to wonder why there was always a blush on his face every time he called his name, it was best for him not to say it until his heart was ready to handle it.

Damn, Kuroko wished he still had that Kagami doll. He could have used it for practice.


End file.
